Return of the Jedi, going out with a bnag
by A.J.VASquez
Summary: I a crazy universe, one small thing can change everything. What if, while Lea and Hans were setting up to destroy the shield generator, someone saw the storm troopers come a little earlier? What if they had no choice, but to go out with a bang. written for, May the 4th be with you


"Alright," Hans said as he pulled out another detonator, "almost done."

"You know," Lea said as she cocked her head around the shield generator, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was going along too well."

Han's raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't jinx it, we're almost done, princess."

He felt a light jab in rib as he looked up to see Lea pull her leg back.

"Whatever." He then bite his lips. "Hey, Lea, the other night, when I-"

"Look out!" one their companions said as he fired his pistol down the hall.

In the confusion, Lea and Han turned to see dozens of storm troopers entering the hall. Whipping out his gun, Hans fired his pistol, but not before it took out the rebel that had spotted the troopers in the chest.

Before anyone knew it, the control room erupted into a blaze of lasers as half of the squad got taken out.

"Grr… GAHHH!" Cubacka cried as a laser blasted him right in the chest.

"Chewy!" Hans cried as he raced to his friend.

"Get in—Ah!" Lea cried as she was shot in the arm, but not before she had fired several rounds at the advancing storm troopers, keeping them contained for the moment.

"Come on," he cried as he dragged Lea into the control box for additional cover. "You know, I think it was a trap."

Lea rolled her eyes. "What gave that away?" she fired several more shots.

She waited a bit for Hans to make a comeback. When he didn't, she turned to him, to see him staring blankly at Cuebacak.

She reached out for him, only to have him swat her away.

Though, he did look her in the eyes. Without words, they both said, 'we're not getting out of this one.'

"So what now?" Lea asked softly as only two other rebel allies still stood.

Han sighed and scratched his head. He then shifted his foot, only to hit the detonator to the booms.

The both started at it, and then each other.

"Lea—"

"Hans—"

They looked at each other.

"Better go first," Hanns said as he fired another round, "don't think we got much time."

With a groan, Lea dragged herself over to Hann. "Well then, I'll just be blunt, it's been fun," she fired another shot, "though I wouldn't say you'd be my first choice if I had to do it all over again."

"Oh," Hanns moaned as he closed his head and shook his head, "don't tease me."

She laughed as she fired one last blast. "And hey, you and Luke, it's fine."

"Um, Hanns," Lea said as she kneeled down, "Luke, he's my brother." There wasn't much point in hiding it if they were about to die.

Hann's eyes lit up. "Well, good for you to tell me that before we blow ourselves up!"

Lea huffed, but not before a blast sounded from behind them. As the last of their friends was killed, and the room became swarmed with troopers.

"Freeze!" one of the stromtroppers said as they rushed the room.

Not thinking twice about it, they threw themselves onto each other, and Hanns hit the detonation button.

A lone spacecraft touched down onto Ewak's surface. From it, Luke Skywalker emerged from his ship looking very tired.

"Master Luke," C-3P0 said, "I am so happy you made it."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, you to, you old trash can." He then scanned the crowd of the massive party going around him. "So where's Lea? I need to speak with her."

C-3P0 remained silent.

Luke's expression dropped. "3P0?

"I'm… terribly sorry, sir. The shield generator… I saw a bunch of storm troopers rush in, and then it exploded— Hey, wait!" the robot cried as Luke jumped into the spacecraft and C-3PO and R2D2 rushed into the craft just as it took off.

"Master Luke," he said once he got to the cockpit, "I'm sorry, but we searched the rubble, extensively. There was nothing to be found, and we have not heard from her, or anyone who was on the mission—"

"Then they haven't looked hard enough!"

"But—"

"3PO, just go wait in the back."

… "As you wish, master Skywalker."

Without turning his head, he heard the two droids do just that as he resumed piloting the ship

"Luke…" another voice said soon afterwards

"I'm not in the—" he turned, not to see C3PO or R2D2, but instead, the ghostly figure of Obone.

Luke shook his head. "What? You want to lecture me on how it's important to let go? Is that it?"

"Indeed, my son," Luke froze—and nearly crashed the ship—when he turned to see his father alongside his master.

"Let go of the pain," Yoda added as he appeared.

"I know it hurts," Vader said, "but this was just how I became Dark Vader. I let my anger and frustration for the death of you mother consume me. I do not want to see the same thing happen to you."

Luke sighed. "Alright," he nodded, "but I want to at least say goodbye, give one last look, and at least pay my respects."

Shortly after, they made it to the sight of the destroyed base. Ash still floated throughout the air as smoke continued the rise in the crater.

Exiting the ship, Luke closed his eyes and held up his hand as he attempted to feel the life force of his friends. After a while, when he sensed nothing, he dropped to his knees, and cried.

"Master, Luke…" C3PO cautiously approached.

"It's okay," Luke said as he held up his hand. Though if you would, find me a large rock, the biggest you can carry."

"At once, sir," he then walked off as Luke was left all to mourn.

When C3PO came back with the rock, Luke thanked him, and pulled out a knife. Taking extra care, he wrote: here lies our beloved friends, may they never be forgotten.

He then rose to his feet, and said. "Alright, let's head back."

The robots nodded happily and returned to the ship.

Luke, meanwhile, looked on last time on the scarred earth to see the ghost of Lea, Hans and Cubawka smiling and waving at him.

He waved back, then boarded the ship, to always remember them for what they had done.


End file.
